


What Suits Your Fancy

by wynnesome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 300 Challenge, Apologies, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome
Summary: Tony and Steve have worked through their poor first impressions of one another -- and then some.  As they apologize for the hurtful things they said when they first met, a new area of interest comes to light.





	1. What Suits Your Fancy - 300 words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Put On The Suit Discord's "300" celebration/challenge.  
> "Put on the suit" is the prompt, with 300 words as the maximum word count.
> 
> I had a tiny idea -- but it still came out to just over 400 words. I pared it down to a 300-word version, but I also still like the slightly more descriptive original. It didn't feel like it made sense to post them as two entirely separate works, so:
> 
> Chapter 1 is the exactly 300-word fic that meets the official challenge fill.  
> Chapter 2 is the "long" form, before I cut it down.
> 
> Thank you to [SilverInStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars) for giving this a quick cheer-read!

After the Chitauri and the nuke, Tony and Steve had pretty quickly gone from rubbing each other the wrong way, to all the _ right _ ways. They'd acknowledged the misconceptions of those hotheaded, scepter-fanned first impressions, and could even laugh about it now.

"Honestly, you didn't say anything that awful. It could have been way worse," Tony professed.

Steve's eyes widened. "Awful enough. Tony, I said you weren't a hero. That was--”

Tony raised a hand. “Steve, it’s ok. Bygones. Besides, at least you called me a  _ big _ man.  If you’d made a crack about my size, I wouldn’t be so forgiving!” 

Steve’s horrified expression dissolved, and laughter filled the air. 

“I must have known you’d be big in aaaall the right places.” Steve leered, looking Tony up and down. Tony preened and struck a pose. “But seriously, that’s something I’d never have thought of. From that first moment, you’ve always been larger than life.”

“Ah, hell. Talk about resembling a remark. You know I grew up with your posters, comics, not to mention my father…” They both winced; Howard remained a sensitive subject.  “I wanted to hate you because of him, but the truth is, I always admired you. Your confidence, your strength. I know without a doubt, now, none of that came out of any bottle.  Even if you needed a little help to fill out the uniform. Mmmm, that uniform...” Now Tony eyed up Steve.

Steve’s cheeks pinked. He couldn’t accept the compliment with the same panache. “Thank you, Tony. I mean that.” He raised his eyebrows. “But, the Cap costume, huh?”

Tony grinned, and clapped a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “I could tell you a few of my fantasies, orrrrr, I could show you. What do you say? Put on the suit? Let’s go a few rounds!”


	2. What Suits Your Fancy - "long" version

After the Chitauri and the nuke, it hadn't taken Tony and Steve long to go from rubbing each other the wrong way, to rubbing each other in all the  _ right _ ways.

They'd been able to acknowledge the misconceptions of those hotheaded, scepter-fanned first impressions, and they could even laugh about it now.

"Honestly, you didn't say anything that awful.  It could have been a lot worse," Tony professed, holding a straight face.  

They’d just finished companionably clearing away the Saturday breakfast dishes, and now stood relaxed, leaning against facing sections of the kitchen counter. 

Steve's eyes widened. “Awful enough. Tony, I said you weren't really a hero. That was--”

Tony held up a forestalling hand. “Steve. Steve, it’s ok. Bygones, is the point. Besides,” his eyes crinkled as he went for the punchline, “at least you called me a  _ big _ man.  Now, if you’d made a crack about my size, I doubt I’d be so forgiving!” 

Steve’s horrified expression dissolved, and their laughter was the only sound filling the air for several seconds.

“I must have known you’d be big in aaaall the right places.” Steve looked Tony up and down with an exaggerated leer, and Tony cocked a hip, striking a pose. “But seriously. That’s something that never would have crossed my mind. From that first moment, you were already larger than life.”

“Ah, hell. Talk about resembling a remark.” Tony shook his head wryly. “You know I grew up with your posters, comics, not to mention my father…” They both winced; Howard remained a subject to be carefully skirted. “I wanted to hate you because of him,” Tony admitted, “but the truth is, I always liked what I saw in you.  Your confidence, your strength… And now I know, beyond a doubt, none of that came out of any bottle. Even if you needed a little help to fill out the uniform the way you do. Mmmm, that uniform...” 

It was Tony’s turn to eye up Steve.

A blush rose on Steve’s cheeks.  He wasn’t able to accept the compliment with quite the same panache as Tony, but he nodded. “Thank you, Tony. I mean that.” He tipped his head and raised his eyebrows. “So, the Cap costume, huh?”

“Ohhh, yeah. Well, the outfit, and the guy inside it.” Tony grinned toothily, stepping forward to clap a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “I could tell you a few of my wildest fantasies,” he suggested, his own face pinking, “orrrrr, I could just show you instead. What do you say? Put on the suit? Let’s go a few rounds!”


End file.
